


Afternoon Shevine

by pizzz_10



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Endearments, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Object Insertion, Shaving, dirty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam planned a very nice afternoon for him and his boyfriend Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Shevine

It was a great day, for famous rock star Adam Levine why, because it was the day that Adam was going to have a great afternoon with his boyfriend Blake Shelton 

Not to say his afternoons weren't good, but this was one, he was going to make this one special. He was in the kitchen making lunch for his lover. He was making thick a juicy burger, medium rare just the he liked it, with pepper jack cheese and chili cheese fries. Adam smiled as he was still flipping the burger, just then his phone buzzed and saw a text from Blake.

Blake: hey Darlin what ya up to 

Adam picked up the phone and texted back.

Adam: oh just making you lunch.

Blake: oh aren't you just the sweetest wife ever ;) 

Adam blushed, it's true he has been like a house wife to him lately, he's been cleaning for Blake, cooking, doing laundry.

Adam: that's not all I have a surprise for you when you get home. :)

Blake:  really what is it!?

Adam: I said it was a surprise idiot 

Blake: aww you don hurt my feelings. :(

Adam rolled his eyes.

Adam: you'll get over it, see you when get home love you

Blake: love you too.

Adam set his phone down and went right back to cooking. When he was done he figured that Blake would be home in a few minutes, so he quickly went up stairs to do one more thing.

A few minutes later Blake came in."Sugar am home, where are you?"

" Am in the living room." Adam yelled back. 

Blake went in and was happy with what he saw, a plate with a good looking burger, chili fries and next to it a cold bottle of beer. But the best thing was Adam he was in the tightest pair of skinny jeans, he had on a cute pink sweater that looked a little bit too big on him and some pink socks that looked really adorable and his lips had lip gloss, witch made his lips look irresistible. Adam just looked so cute. 

"Well are you going stand there and stare big guy or are you going to come over and enjoy your lunch." He said while giggling.

"Oh lunch is not the only thing am going to enjoy. "

 

"That was a wonderful meal, kitten" Blake said while picking up his tiny boyfriend, setting him in his lap and kissing him on the temple, then cheek, then finally mouth.

"Yuck, your mouth taste like beer and cheese"  

"Oh you know I can't help that baby, you basically just fed me beer and cheese."  He cooed while kissing him again and rubbing his stubble against Adam's cheek.  

"Stop, your beard tickles." He giggled   
"You are just full of complaints today, aren't you, but I can deal with it, since you dressed so cute for me today my precious little honey suckle."

"Am I not cute everyday Blakey?"

"Oh you are sweet pea, but your extra cute today, you looked so small in this shirt, like a girl."

"But am cuter then any girl Blakey"

"Yea ya are, your my special little girl." Blake raised up his boyfriends shirt and kissed his tummy. It was small kisses then it turned into licks, witch made Adam moaned and whimpered. 

"Ahh Blakey please, bedroom. Now"

"Okay baby." He picked him up bridal style and headed up stairs

"Your so strong." Adam purred 

When they got to the bedroom, Blake gently set him down on the bed, on his back. He went to the drawer and pulled out the lube.

"No not the regular one, I want the strawberry one please."

"Sure baby."

"Yay!" He said with the brightest smile 

"Your too cute" Blake kissed his nose and then went to go get the lube Adam wanted.

When he got back he climbed on the bed and trapped Adam Under him. 

"Come on princess, lets get these things you call jeans off you"

He unbutton the pants and started to peel them off and thats were he found the next surprise. His legs were shaved, they looked so smooth.

"Do you like it Blakey ?"

"You little minx, I love it " he whispered, into his thigh. "What no panties ?"

"Yeah panties are going cost you extra pervert."

"It amazes me how you go from cute to sassy in one minute." He said while taking off Adams boxers  "okay I'll wear panties, only if you buy them."

"Fair enough." He started licking Adams erection.

"Blakey, so good, don't stop." 

"Trust me am not stoping anytime soon." Then he went to his balls, sucking and teasing them. Then grabbed Adams legs and lifted them to his chest. "Gosh your so pretty here baby, all nice and pink." He traced a finger around his rim and then blew on it to make him clench up.

"Ahh Blakey stop teasing please." He begged. 

Blake pushed a finger against his hole and pressed in, so he can hook it up downwards to tug it opened. "Your so easy to open it's so loose like a pussy." The words made Adam whimpered, Blake then reached for the lube and popped the cap opened and pressed itnto Adam's hole and squeezed.

Adam gasped as he was being filled with the liquid. Blake removed the bottle, some lubed was spilling, so he traced a finger and pushed it back inside. "All slicked up for me now." He started fingering Adam sweet and slow, making Adam moaned in pleasure, when he got to four fingers, spread them in different directions to opened him up wider, pink puffy rim spread around his digits. "So pretty." Pulled his fingers out and watched the hole try close around nothing, "Wonder what else can stretch around your hole, besides my fingers and cock." Then he got an idea,  
"Hey baby ?"  
"Yes ?"  
"You trust me right ?"  
"Yeah ?"  
"Then can I try something ?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks baby." He kissed him then got off the bed and went down stairs. He came back with box full of anal beads, they bought a couple weeks ago.

"I was hoping a dildo."

"But we haven't really use these yet."

"Fine." Adam signed 

He got on the bed opened the box and grabbed the lube. "If this gets too much let me know sweetheart." Adam nodded. Blake got a bead and poured the lube on it and brought to Adam's entrance pressed. "Feels funny Blake."

" I know baby, just give it a minute." Blake pressed it inside. "Your body so amazing sweetie swallowed it whole."

"Ahh!"

"What's wrong I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No it's coming out."Blake looked down and saw the bead coming out. Blake brought his finger up and pushed it back. "There ya go sweetheart." He cooed rubbing his rim, "How many more do you think your pretty hole can take."

Adam shrug playfully and smiled. "Oh well I guess we have to find out huh?" Blake got another bead and put lube on it and pushed it in, his hole clenched "Blake its making me tight again, I wanna be loose when you put your dick in me." He whined "Shh baby don't worry you'll still be loose when we're done with this, trust me." He petted his hair to sooth him. Picking up another bead, slathering it with lube, putting it in, he stop at the center of it, so it can stick out.

"Baby could you try pulling it in, please I want to see your greedy hole get it in."  
Adam did what he said and bare down pulling in the bead. Pink rim trapping it in  "your so hot Darlin, love you,how did I get someone so sweet as you."  
"Blake my rim feels a little sore could you kiss it" 

"Okay baby anything for you" he leaned down and lick the rim and kissed him  
"Feel good baby ?" 

"Un-huh"

Blake pressed in a bead, it was a little hard to get in, he tried two fingers and pressed it in. "F-Felling full ahh, oh fuck!" He felt his entrance flexing as tried to keep them in. "You think you can take two more baby, if you do I'll be so happy and I'll give you anything you want." Adam nodded and pushed his ass forward. "Your so good for me."  
Blake got two more put, some lube on both and on Adam's hole for good measure. He pressed both inside at once, watching the pink rim give under his hand, when he got them in all the way in he kept his fingers there for five seconds to make sure they stay there. Adam's hole clenching so tight, swollen shut. "look at you all clenched up, bet you don't want them out do ya, wanna still full." He whispers pushing the tip of his middle finger in. Adam squeaked and pushed in into the finger. "Blakey ?"

"Yes sugar ?"

"Please fuck me, I wanna be full of your cock now."

"Okay Darlin, just let me get these out." Blake pressed in two fingers in again and hooked them inside to get a hold of one the beads. When it was dragged out, Adam made one of the sweetest noises that was music to his ears. 

A few minutes later Blake dragged the last one out and set them aside. Blake smiled how his hole was opened from dragging the beads out. "Told ya you still be loose." He began to unzipped his pants and unbutton his underwear to bring his cock out. When out, he looked for the lube he was using earlier. "Looking for this" Adam laughed holding up the lube. Blake smiled and kissed his temple. "You little sneak." He grabbed the lube and squirted it on his hands, rubbed his cock with it. 

You ready kitten." 

"Yes oh god, fuck me."

Blake thrust all the way in at one go, he waited for Adam to let him know to start moving. Adam nodded, Blake went slow at first, but then starting moving faster, when Adam begged him to. "You feel so good around my cock baby, opened just for me." 

"Less talking, more fucking,Jesus Christ, fuck!" Thrust get more and more frantic. Both were on the edge. "Goin-going to c-come." 

"Yes baby come for me, look so pretty when you come." Adam let out a small scream as he was coming, getting come all on his shirt, he still had on. Blake also had his release and came inside his boyfriend. He gently pulled out and exams the hole. It was red and puffy, leaking his come. He pressed thumb up a trail of spunk and got it back inside. Adam clenched around it and let out a happy sigh."Did you like your surprise, Blakey."

"Yes I did baby, it was the best surprise ever, now let's get you cleaned up."  
Blake picked him up again."Speaking of cleaning your getting this shirt clean,you made me get come all over it." Blake laughed and kissed his sweet lips. "Okay baby anything else."

"Yes your also going to take me to Starbucks, then we go to Lush so I can get new bath bombs, also I need go to Macy's there having a sale, then take me to cheese cake factory for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan baby."


End file.
